


You Would, Too

by libreyry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, slight angst, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libreyry/pseuds/libreyry
Summary: The reader puts herself in danger and Steve doesn't react as expected.





	You Would, Too

            “You would too, okay?” Steve tried to walk around the island in the kitchen to pretend to busy himself.

 

            “No, I wouldn’t have, Steve! I wouldn’t have jumped in front of a bullet for _me_ of all people. That was…that was fucking _stupid!_ ” You shouted and slammed your hands down on the marble countertop. Steve turned to look at you, astonished at your outburst.

 

            The look in his eyes was something you hadn’t seen before. Maybe in a few missions, life-or-death situations, but never outside of his work. It looked like a fuse had been lit and it was burning _fast._ His jaw clenched and so did his fist, both releasing at the same time.

 

            “You know what’s _fucking_ stupid? You not being able to see that I did it because I can’t lose you!” Steve shouted. He rubbed his hands across his face. “That’s why I do it,” His tone lowered substantially, “Before you joined the team I was about to give up. It was like everything was just spiraling out of control and there was nothing we could do. There was no point in fighting: in going on missions, training, anything.

 

            “You came in and you were on your own mission. You’re doing this because whatever happens, you’re doing it for something better. You want to see a lasting impact on this world before it falls apart. You care about the people we’re doing this for, maybe more than anyone else on the team does. That’s a lot. You gave all this _bullshit_ a meaning. If I lose you, it all goes back to that. I-The team can’t have that.” He leaned back on the countertop and pointed his gaze down at the marble-tiled floor.

 

            You stood there, hands still resting on the counter. Your mouth was parted slightly in shock at his outburst. You weren’t quite sure what to say. Well, you had a lot to say; you just didn’t know where to start. Steve still rested his body on the counter and had brought his arms up to cross over his broad chest. Your hands slipped off the counter to prop themselves up on your hips.

 

            “Is this about what the team would feel, or about what Steve would feel?” You pointed a finger at him for emphasis. Steve didn’t expect it but you saw straight through the little cover-ups in his speech. “You’re a terrible liar. To me, anyway. I know it’s about you. I don’t think you’d swear like that if it wasn’t. I’ll be honest, Steve. I,” You paused to breathe in, “I love you. I’m so in love with you. And I don’t know if you feel the exact same as I do but I have since I met you and I just kept putting those feelings away because you’re  _literally_ Captain America. I don’t have any business thinking about you like that, but I put myself on the line so much because I feel like I’m expendable. It’s better for me to go than-“

 

            You would have kept rambling and wringing your hands together had Steve not stepped around the kitchen island to you. “Stop,” He reached under your arms and placed his hands on your hips, pulling you into him. The feeling of his lips resting on the top of your head halted every single thought that had been swimming around your brain. “I’m _so_ in love with you, too. That’s why I get so worried about you being careful,” Steve punctuated his sentence with the smallest kiss.

 

            “I kinda figured that towards the end,” You reached your arms up around his neck and tilted yours back so that you could look up at him.           

 

            “Be safe for me, okay? I love you.” His hand brushed across your cheek, his thumb sweeping just under your eye.

 

            “I love you, too,” You whispered as you looked up into his eyes. You were lost in them, swimming in the pools of blue that seemed to go deeper and deeper with no end. You didn’t even notice him leaning his head down toward yours until you felt his lips on yours.

 

            It was exactly how someone would imagine a kiss from Steve would feel. His lips were soft against yours despite his teeth worrying the skin when he focused. There was nothing aggressive about it: only tender and sweet like he had longed for it for years.

 

            Steve was the one to break the kiss. You didn’t want to chance offending him or losing his touch. His eyes almost sparkled as he looked down at you. “You okay?” He smoothed your hair back.

 

            You let out a quick breath. A blush spread across your cheeks. “Yeah, I’m good. Really good.” You laughed as you put your hands on his face. “You’re amazing, Captain.”

 

            “That’s what they tell me.” He squeezed your waist and joined you in your laughter. You took your hands down from his face to swat his shoulder.

 

            “Humility, Steve, humility. I thought you were supposed to be a humble man.” Leaning over the counter, you grabbed your phone so you could start a text to Natasha to fill her in. Not long after you joined the team, she started trying to convince you to make your move on “America’s Sweetheart.”

 

            “Well, I have to be a little confident sometimes, right? Or else I wouldn’t have done that,” He wrapped his arms around you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder. “Or I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He grabbed your free hand and spun you around to face him once more. Then, he leaned down so he could look into your eyes.

 

            “Would you make me the luckiest man alive and let me take you out on a date?” Your face held sincerity for a moment before you began laughing again.

 

            “Of course, Steve, I’d love to.” A smile broke out across his face from ear-to-ear and he picked you up, swinging you around like he had rehearsed it just for this moment. By the time he sat you down the two of you were in stitches. “Gosh, I feel like I just got engaged.”

 

            “I’m quite the romantic. You haven’t seen the half of it.”

 

            “I’m ready to be wooed, Rogers.”  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comments or message me at libreyry.tumblr, and if you would like to support me by buying a ko-fi you can go to ko-fi.com/libreyry!


End file.
